Cherryz Mendoza, born to be Glory Jane
Saturday, 16 January 2016 Cherryz Mendoza (school uniform) 'The Mall Princess' and Secarats pioneer artist and premier talent who turned as a high school teenager, singer-actress Cherryz Mendoza, referred to herself at the media launch of IBC-13 and Secarats’ newest curriculum-based drama series, Glory Jane. Cherryz plays the telenovela lead character, Jane, to air weeknights at 5:45 p.m. starting this Monday, January 18. She was chosen to play the biggest role of her two-year entertainment career based on her successful portrayals on the primetime kilig-serye Only Me and You and the teen drama Forever Barkada. They were so successful that her on-screen partner in them, Rico dela Paz as Ryan, once again takes on the role of her love interest in Glory Jane while Kapinoy teen actor Francis Magundayao who played as Kristoff, makes his acting role. Cherryz believe that an effort as a singer, recording artist and now is a teen actress. She started in the music career at the age of 12 where she attend in high school at the age of 13. “At present, I study in high school when I was 13. Nagaaral ako sa factory at naging teenager din ako. Kumbaga, nagsimula na akong maging independent — I rented my own place, ako nagkakanta, magsayaw, nagpupunta,” Cherryz recalled. She discovered upon it by pioneering the local entertainment industry through Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) where she started as a premier talent and recording artist. She had done several shows in IBC-13 such as Only Me and You and Forever Barkada, as well as the host and performer PTV-4's youth-oriented variety show TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show). And now her first starrer, Glory Jane. “Guys! Big role! Napaka-exciting at napaka-challenging. Masayang-masaya ako at nagpapasalamat sa blessing na ito. Ang makuha ang role na ’yan ay malaking responsibilidad,” she exclaimed. Asked to compare herself with a teenager of high schools, she learned as an aspiring high school student, which she described as “study well and a good values.” “This school reflects my personality,” she summed up. Turning 15 on March 21, Cherryz identifies with the lead character Jane. The highest rated and most watched Korean drama in the country, Glory Jane, confessed IBC Entertainment TV Head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner Francisco Abuan, Jr., “is originally the first drama series I’d to do for IBC-13 and Secarats. I’d like to do adaptations kasi as I can select the best there is. Glory Jane was number one in my list. Directed by Veronica B. Velasco and Paco Sta. Maria, IBC-13’s Glory Jane’s powerhouse cast includes Maricar Reyes, Richard Poon, Patrick Destura, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Justin Ward, Denise Canlas, Paolo Contis, Bettina Carlos, Joy Viado, Justin Quirino, Mymy Davao, Ace Espinosa, Franchesca Salcedo, Stephanie Bangcot, Michael Tañeca, Miguel David, Neri Naig and John Wayne Sace. Speculations suggest it will take on the 5:45 p.m. timeslot of I Luv for Christmas (December 7, 2015-January 15, 2016), strengthening its early primetime programming against ABS-CBN and GMA. Veronica believes Cherryz and Rico’s time to shine is now. “At kung ang panahon na ibinigay sayo ay akma para yakapin ka ng mga tao, ikaw na talaga yun. Palagay ko nakita ng IBC-13 na panahon na nina Rico at Cherryz.” Cheryz underwent learning and acting workshops as her role involves a number of heartwarming scenes. “I promise to do my best, kami ni Rico, kasi they call us she's the Primetime Princess of IBC, so we won’t disappoint,” Cherryz said about the exciting new challenge.